


Happiness in Slavery

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adommy - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal





	Happiness in Slavery

Adam sat at the desk in the office just off his bedroom, looking over the last few papers there. Glancing at the clock he noticed it neared nine pm, there were to be off to an exclusive party soon.

“Come to me, my pet.” He called into the bedroom. Tommy was waiting for him, just as he liked, naked and on his knees.

Tommy bit his lip when he heard Adam's voice, unsure of what was to come. He adjusted his ruby and black diamond studded leather collar before moving to his hands and knees. Head down he crawled into the adjoining office. He stopped at Adam's feet, rising to his knees, he sat beside him.

“Good kitty.” Adam ran a appreciative hand through the blond locks. His finger slid down under Tommy's chin, making their eyes meet. “We have an important party to attend this evening. You must help me dress. Go to the closet and prepare my clothes. I require a black suit, white shirt, my leather fingerless gloves, shoes, and my favorite rings.”

“Yes sir.”

“Also, the black velvet pouch in the top dresser drawer.”

Tommy nodded, secretly dreading, yet wanting what was in that velvet pouch. A pat on the head was his signal to head off. Back to hands and knees he entered the bedroom. On his feet, Tommy opened the closet door. Carefully he laid out a black suit coat, with leather lapels, a pristine white shirt, black dress pants, socks, shoes, gloves, and four of Adam's most favorite rings. Reaching into the dresser he grabbed the velvet pouch and laid it beside the rings. Once finished, he was on his knees again, waiting at the side table for Adam.

Work finished, Adam got up from his desk, and walked into the bedroom. A slight smile lit his face as his eyes fell on his pretty pet waiting patiently for him. 

“You've taken out exactly what I wanted. Good boy.” He looked over at Tommy, smile turning to a frown. “Why are you not hard for me?” 

Tommy bit his lip watching Adam walk over to the closet. “We do not have time to waste with this tonight.” He emerged with a riding crop. He slid it against Tommy's limp cock. “I want you hard for me, and it must last this entire night.” Adam lightly slapped Tommy's thighs, one by one. “You hear me kitty.” Tommy nodded. “Don't nod, speak pet.” 

“Yes.” The word hissed out as Adam roughly ran the crop over his, now slightly stirring cock.

“That's better. Now touch it, get that fucking cock hard. You don't want to disgrace me at this party do you?”

“No sir, never that.”

Adam placed the crop under Tommy's chin, “Get it hard.... now!” 

The demand made Tommy's entire body shudder as his hand encircled his cock. He knew if he disappointed Adam, the consequences would be grave.

“I want to hear you as you stroke it. Make my cock stir with your voice.”

“Yes... Mmm sir.” Small moans, and whimpers escaped with each stroke. He knew he shouldn't, but his eyes watched Adam as he undressed. Tommy's moans louder as each piece of Adam's skin was reveled. His mouth became dry as his eyes found the slightly hard cock, covered with the thin black silk of Adam's boxers.

“I can't hear you.”

“So good.” Tommy moaned louder, and it was getting hard not to. With Adam's commands he could feel the early signs of orgasm burning though him. Moans turned to pants.

“Don't fucking come. Don't think I don't know those sounds from your lips.”

Tommy's hand stilled instantly, “Yes...” Light, lazy strokes replaced the more urgent ones.

Adam dressed slowly wanting to make sure his pet was more than ready for him. He was being such a good boy, making him hard with hot little moans and pants. He felt proud that he would be able to show him off tonight. He had come so far from the utterly resistant boy he used to be. Once he found how much he craved the submission, he fully embraced his role. Of course there were a few missteps along the way which he was fully punished for. Nonetheless he had improved greatly. Adam zipped up the last glove, sliding the rings onto his pointers, thumb, and ring fingers. He grabbed the pouch from the bed, and turned to Tommy.

“You've done very well making my cock twitch for you. Now on your feet, let me see that cock of yours.”

Tommy got to his feet, his hands behind his back as he looked straight ahead. Adam reached out, sliding his adorned hand over Tommy's cock. It twitched at the light tough. His hand moved down, squeezing and rolling Tommy's balls, making him desperate to stay still. A single finger, trailed from Tommy's balls all the way to the tip of his cock. Adam opened the pouch and pulled out the ornate cock ring inside. The ring itself a black rubber, each end tipped with a silver cap, adorned with gold detail, and small rubies to match the ones in his collar. 

“Now as I said, I will not see this soft at all this night.” Adam slipped the ring around Tommy's cock, securing it with the small silver fastener. “Come with me, you must look your best.”

“Yes sir.” Tommy replied, returning to his floor position beside Adam. He followed Adam's lead into the bathroom.

“Sit here.” Adam pointed to the leather stool near the mirror.

Tommy took his seat as Adam looked through the makeup so neatly aligned along the counter. He grabbed a couple things and set them on the counter next to him. Silently, Adam made quick work, A smokey shadow and black liner on Tommy's eyes, a light pink gloss to accentuate the beautiful pouted lips, making them look even juicer. He slipped the gloss into his pants pocket.

“Now, we must go. We can not be late. Stay on your feet unless I tell you otherwise.” 

“Yes.” Tommy followed obediently to the hall closet. 

Adam produced a long black trench coat. “Put this on.”

Tommy took the coat, and slid it on. Covering himself completely, he tied it shut. He watched as Adam grabbed the chain leash from its hanging place inside the door and put it in his suit pocket. A horn sounded from outside, the car was waiting for them.

“Come along.” Sliding his keys into the other pocket, Adam led them out the door to the car.

Adam stepped inside, and Tommy followed. As the door shut, Tommy sat at Adam's feet in the spacious car. For a spacious car, it still seemed rather enclosed. Every time Tommy inhaled, all he could smell was Adam's scent. It was a mix of pheromones and cologne. A combination that always did things to Tommy, and Adam knew it. It was one of the things that attracted him to Adam in the first place. Tommy fidgeted, resisting the urge to climb into Adam's lap, and indulge in the strong scent at his neck. A smirk touched Adam's lips, he knew exactly what was going on. Adam looked out the window, he knew they had a bit before they reached the private mansion in the hills.

“I want you to suck me off.”

The demand caught Tommy off guard, but he quickly responded, managing to slip between Adam's long legs in the small space. He cautiously ran his hands up Adam's thighs to reach the buckle on his pants. 

Adam reached down grabbing Tommy by the chin. “You have 20 minutes to get me hard and make me come in that pretty mouth. It better be good.”

“Yes sir.” Tommy's hands worked quickly to unbuckle Adam's pants, getting them down just enough to free Adam's cock. 

Within seconds, Tommy's tongue was pressed against the underside of the shaft, gliding up right behind his hand. Again and again, Tommy lapped eagerly at Adam's cock as it began to harden. Shiny, pink lips at the tip, he looked up through his eyelashes, seeking approval.

“Suck it pretty one.” Adam commanded with a slight smile.

Approval received Tommy obeyed, inch by inch he let Adam slid into his mouth. He savored the feel of Adam getting harder with each bob of his head. A light graze of teeth had Adam groaning, fingers weaving into the blond locks. 

“Yes, suck it harder. I better come in that mouth before this car stops.”

“MmmHmm” Tommy whimpered around him increasing his suction.

Moans and whimpers accompanied the long licks and hard sucks. He watched Adam's head fall back against the car window and knew he was close to the edge. The grip on Tommy's hair almost painful, he knew what was coming next. He stilled, mouth wide, as Adam forced his large cock in, again and again. Tears threatened to fall as Adam shoved his cock in deep. Once. Twice. Hips arched and with a long, low groan the come splashed against the back of Tommy's throat. Moaning, Tommy greedily sucked the offering from Adam's cock. Milking every last drop he could, whimpering when no more was to be had.

“So good my pretty pet.” Adam managed between pants.

Tommy's eyes fell to the hands in his lap, “Thank you sir.”

“We are almost there, get me back together.”

“Yes.” Tommy gently slipped Adam's softening cock into his boxers. He slid them and the pants up. He zipped the pants and fastened the buckle.

Adam looked down and shook his head. “Greedy little come slut has messed his makeup.” Grabbing a tissue from near the cup holder, he wiped Tommy's lips. He pulled the gloss from his pants pocket and reapplied it. “Much better.”

Within minutes, they pulled up to the huge mansion. There were several cars around, which meant most of the guests had already arrived. Adam reached down to open the trench coat. His hand slid along Tommy's cock which was leaking slightly.

“I am happy to see this still hard for me. Remember, it must stay this way, no matter what.”

“Yes sir.” Tommy replied as Adam closed the coat again.

The car came to a stop at the front door. Tommy moved aside as the door opened, and Adam stepped out. Tommy quickly followed behind. As they walked in, Adam spoke.

“Now you must stay behind me at all times. If I stop to talk to others, I want you on your knees at my side. Understood?”

“Yes sir.” Tommy answered as the door shut behind them.

“Good, now give the man your coat.” Adam said pulling the leash from his suit pocket.

A light blush covered Tommy's entire body as he took off the coat and handed it to the man. It was one thing to be naked like this in Adam's home, but this was the first time Adam had taken him to do it in public. Adam reached up, attaching the leash to Tommy's collar. 

“Let's go.” Adam gently tugged on the leash as they headed into the main room.

Tommy knew he should keep his head down, but couldn't help but almost stare wide eyed. Everywhere he looked there were well dressed men and women. Also numerous slaves of both genders. Women with female slaves, or males. Men with males or females. A couple here or there had two leashes with one of each. He knew this subculture existed, but had never seen it on such a grand scale. A lot of the faces his knew. Both the masters and slaves, some of which were famous. It was obviously the upper crust of the culture. What amazed him most were the famous people that were slaves. So strange to see them in that manner, but Tommy fully understood their need and want of it. 

He followed Adam over to the bar, watched the red wine being poured wishing for a small taste. He knew he would have none, but could taste the sweet in his mouth as he watch Adam take a small drink. He followed Adam as he mingled throughout the group. Doing as told, he was on his knees at Adam's side when he was engrossed in a long conversation. He tried his best not to listen in on the conversation, but when the subject turned to him Tommy could not help himself.

“You've done very well with him in a short time.”

“Yes, we had to do a little breaking in, but he has embraced it quite nicely.” Adam replied taking another sip of wine.

“Is this his first time out and about like this?”

“Yes. I am very proud of him. He is doing quite well.”

“May I have a look?” The man with the light brown hair inquired.

“Absolutely Darren,” Adam looked down at Tommy, “On your feet, let him look at you.”

“Yes...s...sir.” Tommy stuttered a bit, becoming very aware of his present state all too quickly. He obeyed nevertheless and got to his feet. He stood, hands behind his back, staring blankly at the people nearby.

“Such a pretty one.” Darren said circling Tommy. “His eyes and lips are gorgeous, love how you accented them.” Darren's thumb slid across Tommy's bottom lip.

“Thank you. Exceptional beauty should be adorned.”

“I agree. As you've done so with all of him.” Darren's fingers lingered at the collar before winding their way down to the cock ring. Knowing the boundaries, Darren touched only the cock ring before pulling away. As Darren backed off, Tommy slid to his knees once more.

“Such obedience. You really know what you are doing.” 

“Of course.” Adam replied, a hand of approval sliding through Tommy's hair.

“Perhaps I should bring mine to you. He has been quite disobedient as of late which is why he is not with me tonight. Had to leave him tied up to think about what he has done wrong.”

“Maybe you both can come over and observe us sometime. You may get some pointers.”

Tommy wanted to cringe at the idea. At least Adam had backed away from taking care of the boy himself. The mere thought had jealousy surging through Tommy's body. He could, he hoped, handle them watching his and Adam's interactions, but never Adam with another.

“I would like that Adam. I'll give you a call once I have dealt with my boy, and feel I can take him out again.”

“Of course.” Adam smiled, “Nice seeing you again.”

“You as well. Take care.”

“I will.” Adam raised his glass to the man as he walked away.

Adam tugged the leash, and Tommy was on his feet again. Adam mingled some more, stopping to talk here or there. Tommy couldn't believe how many of these people Adam knew. All of them, either slave or not, were so beautiful. He caught himself wondering what it would be like on the other side of the leash. He got lost in his thought, but was brought back to reality by a firm grip on his cock. His back against the wall, Adam's eyes glared into his.

“Why is this getting soft?! Are you trying to make a fool of me?”

“No, no sir.” Tommy's eyes slid closed, the only way to avert his gaze.

“Do you really want me to punish you right in the middle of this room? I will not tolerate disobedience while I am here.” A smirk touched Adam's lips, “I see that has done the trick.” Adam leaned in, his breath hot against Tommy's ear, “It happens again, you will be punished for all to see. Understand?”

“Yes.” Tommy's voice was small.

“What was that?”

“Yes sir.” Tommy said finding his voice, although huskier than intended.

“Good.” Adam pulled back, leading Tommy back into the middle of the party. He stopped to look at Tommy, “Bring me some more wine.” He handed over the glass.

“Yes sir.” Tommy took the glass. Without a look back he headed to the bar to order the wine Adam had asked for earlier.

Taking the filled glass from the bar, Tommy turned to see Adam circling someone's slave. His eyes showing his approval of the blond boy. Barely keeping the glass steady, he watched Adam's fingers as they skimmed the boy's skin. He knew he was not hiding the rage in his eyes as he stood waiting for Adam to notice he had returned with the wine. Adam's eyes lingered on the blond's ass as he moved away from the boy, only when he tore them away had he seen Tommy. Fire burned in Tommy's eyes, but he remained obedient in his stance. He wanted nothing more that to get the other boy removed from Adam's sight. He had thought looks of approval like those were meant for him and him alone. Adam returned the fiery glare with one of his own as he took the glass. He grabbed the leash and tugged hard. Tommy almost fell, but landed on his knees without injury. He knew Adam was upset with him by the look and that yank of the leash. Adam took a couple drinks as he finished his conversation.

“We must be going. Seems this one needs a little reminding on his place.”

“Of course. Nice seeing you again Adam.”

“Likewise.”

The man and his boy walked away and Adam spoke, “On your feet.”

Tommy got to his feet as Adam set the glass on the server's tray. There was nothing but silence between them as they headed toward the door. A nod at the door man, and Tommy's coat appeared. Adam's eyes were dark, as he unhooked the leash from Tommy's collar. He shoved it in his suit pocket, and moved for the door. Tommy barely getting his jacket shut as Adam walked outside. Their car pulled up and Adam got inside. Tommy quickly followed. He sat at Adam's feet, staring at his hands folded in his lap as the car sped off.

“Speak.” The first word from Adam in almost 15 minutes.

“I'm sorry.”

“Not good enough, explain yourself.”

“I came back with your drink and saw your eyes on that boy. It made me very jealous sir. You looked at him, like you look at me,and I did not like it.”

“I can look at who I please.” He grabbed Tommy's chin making him look up, “But know this, no matter who I look at, it is you that pleases me most. If you didn't I would not have kept you.” Adam released his chin.

“Yes sir.”

“You will be making this up to me when we get home.”

Tommy nodded.

“Do well and I may reward you. But till we arrive, think about what you've done and what I've told you.” 

“Yes.”

As Tommy looked back to his hands, Adam took out his phone, checking the emails he had missed during the party. The quiet drive seemed to take forever, but it allowed Tommy to really feel what Adam had said. He knew how this worked, that it was much deeper than outward appearance. Tommy realized how foolish the thought was, and was a bit upset with himself for it. Finally, they pulled up in front of the house. Tommy followed Adam out and into the house. Once inside, Tommy took off the trench coat. Adam stopped him as he was about to hang the coat up. His hand slid down, leather clad palm moving over Tommy's cock.

“Good boy.” Adam rewarded Tommy's still hard cock with a few gentle strokes. His fingertips grazed the cock ring, “I'm going to remove this and you will stay hard for me.” He unfastened the cock ring, hand lingering for one more stroke.

He let go, and Tommy hung up his jacket.

“I assume I won't be needing this.” Adam pulled the leash from his pocket. 

“You won't sir, I will follow.”

“Good, hang it up.”

Tommy did as asked and shut the closet door.

“To the kitchen, prepare me some soup. I'll be waiting in the dining room for you.”

“Yes.” Head down Tommy walked down the hall to the kitchen.

Adam walked upstairs to the bedroom. He removed his jacket and his shoes, and slipped the cock ring into the velvet pouch, carefully putting it away. He loosened a couple buttons on his shirt as he grabbed the riding crop from the side table where he left it earlier that night. Walking back down to the dining room, he sat at the end of the long table. Tommy had lit the candelabras throughout the room, also a faint smell of incense floated through the air. He knew what Adam liked and it showed with just these small displays. Tommy walked into the room, carrying the soup he had prepared. He set the bowl in front of Adam, and stood at his side holding the tray. Adam took a couple spoonfuls of the tasty soup before he spoke.

“Set the tray down. I want you to entertain me while I eat.”

Tommy set the tray on a nearby table. And walked to the end of the long dining table. He climbed up onto the table and started a slow, seductive crawl towards Adam. Adam's pet name for him was kitty and he tried to live up to it. He did his best to move with a fluid grace. He could see the approval in Adam's eyes as they darkened slightly. Tommy looked up through dark lashes as he stopped a few inches away from Adam's bowl.

“I need more than that.” Adam pulled out the crop from beside him. Light smacks along Tommy's arms.

Getting the hint, Tommy laid on his side across the table, legs hanging off the side. He gave his best coy look as his hand ran along his thigh. 

“Talk to me. Tell me what you want me to do to you kitty.”

Tommy's hand came up to tweak his nipples. “I want your hands on me, touching,” His hand moved down to his cock, “stroking me, fingering my tight ass. Making me want to come for you.” He sat up on his knees, sucking on his fingers, he coated them with saliva and slid them between his legs. He teased himself. “Fuck, I need something, anything, in me.”

The riding crop came down on each thigh twice. “Lie back, let me watch.”

“Yes sir.” He laid back on the table, coating his fingers with spit again. Gentle he teased himself, gasping every time his finger slipped inside. “I need fucked so bad. I want that big fucking cock in me.” Tommy added another finger, slamming them deep. “Uh god, need to be fucked so hard, so deep. Just the way your cock fills me.”

Adam set the bowl aside, engrossed in the show before him. His cock was already hard. It had been semi hard all night even after the quick car blow job. He ran his hand over the front of his pants, groaning at the needed touch. Tommy sat up again, fingers sliding into his mouth. Such a dirty act after they had been in his own ass. He whimpered around them, his eyes falling shut. Adam knew where his mind was. They were practically on the same wavelength. Again, Adam stroked himself through his pants. He was getting harder with each moan and whimper from his willing little pet.

“Tell me your thoughts.”

Tommy whimpered, “I want that gorgeous cock in my mouth again. I want to lap at the cream as it spills out for your kitty.”

“Fuck.” Adam groaned at Tommy's words. “Crawl to me, and unbuckle my pants.”

“Yes.” Tommy panted as he crawled to the edge of the table. Reaching over the edge, he unbuckled Adam's pants. 

Adam groaned as Tommy's hand slid along his cock, pulling it out of it's confines. He dipped his head, lapping at the tip.

“That's my pretty kitty.” Adam's fingers stroked Tommy's hair from his eyes. “Love those pretty lips on my cock.”

Tommy looked up through his lashes, as his tongue flicked the tip. “I love your cock in my mouth sir.” He lapped at the head, “Tastes so good.”

Adam slid the riding crop along Tommy's cheek, “Make it come for you.” He used the crop to push Tommy's head up. “I do not want stains on my clothes, you better get every drop. Understand?”

“Yes sir.” Adam slid the crop away, moving it along Tommy's back as he let him continue.

Adam leaned back, enjoying the show. His beautiful blond boy, always so eager to please, and always doing it to perfection. He quickly learned exactly what Adam liked and it never took long to get him on the verge of orgasm. 

“Please.” Tommy whimpered.

“Just what are you begging for my pet.”

“I want to taste your come.”

“Then make my cock fucking shoot.”

Tommy's reply was to suck harder, and faster. Taking as much as he could before pulling off. Over and over. He could tell by Adam's breaths, and moans how close he was. One more time, deep down his throat, and Adam's hips arched. Tommy pulled off slowly, but in time to watch the last bits of the come slide down Adam's cock. He caught it with his tongue just before it touched Adam's pants. He followed the trail up to the tip of Adam's cock. Like a hungry kitty, he lapped at the slit collecting every last drop as it seeped out.

“Good boy.” Adam's voice husky, making Tommy's cock twitch. “Now clean up this room and meet me upstairs.”

Tommy nodded as he got down off the table. He went to task as Adam stood up and righted himself. He left the room, trusting Tommy to finish his task and join him. Adam reclined on the leather chaise lounge in the bedroom as he waited for Tommy to join him. His hands now bare aside from one ring on his left thumb, and one on his right pointer. His fingers trailed along the crop as he ponder just what to do with his pet once he arrived. He looked across to the closet and the shelves of toys within. He was brought from his thoughts by Tommy entering on hands and knees.

“On your feet. Light the candles and turn out the light.”

Tommy scrambled to his feet. Retrieving the lighter from the dresser, he moved about the room lighting the numerous candles. With the last one lit, he placed the lighter back in it's place and turned out the light. He was about to move to hands and knees when Adam spoke.

“Stay standing, come over here.” Adam watched the shadows as they danced over Tommy's body. The candlelight giving him a soft glow, making him look even more beautiful. Tommy stopped at Adam's side as Adam looked up. “You've had a few missteps tonight,” Adam's hand softly teased Tommy's cock as he spoke. “but overall you did very well with your first night out in public. I was pleased that you did not try to cover yourself. Your embarrassment was only mere seconds and you fell right into place as you should. You've been a very good boy.” Adam's hand cupped Tommy's balls as he continued to toy with his pretty pet.

Each gentle touch brought a different sound from Tommy's lips. When Adam's finger wandered back further Tommy's legs wavered, a gasp turning into a whimper when it retreated. He slid his finger back again and Tommy whimpered louder.

“Speak.”

Tommy's voice cracked slightly with the teasing finger at his hole, “Please sir. I need it.”

“Do you?” Adam arched an eyebrow, fingertip slipping inside.

“Yes.” Tommy hissed wanting to push against the invading fingertip.

Adam's finger slipped away, trailing Tommy's inner thigh. “Go to the closet, get the lube, and the black wooden box.”

“Yes sir.” Tommy whimpered as he left Adam's touch to retrieve the items.

“Place them on the bed when you return.” Adam got up, leave the crop on the chaise. 

As he walked over to the foot of the bed, he slowly unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way. Tommy emerged and set the items near the corner of the bed. Adam caught his eye, and without words Tommy reached up and slid the shirt from his shoulders. He took it and placed it neatly on the dresser. Sliding to his knees, he unbuckled Adam's belt. He gently pulled it from the belt loops and set it on the ground next to him. Adam's pants and boxers followed. A nod let Tommy know he could stand to place the rest of Adam's things with his shirt on the dresser.

“On the bed, legs spread wide for me.”

More silence as Tommy got onto the bed. The black silk sheets, making his skin appear even more pale than it actually was.

“So pretty.” Adam's eyes roamed Tommy's waiting form. In the candlelight, the makeup on his eyes made them even more stunning. They glowed almost catlike through the accents. “I have the prettiest pet don't I?”

Tommy blushed as Adam climbed up onto the bed, head hovering between his legs. “Look at this pretty pink hole.” Adam's finger circled it. “Just a pretty as the pink lips.” Adam dipped his head, tongue lapping at it. “Always kept so clean for me.” Adam's tongue lapped again, this time sliding up to Tommy's balls and back down again.

“Mmm sir...”

Adam worshiping tongue ceased as he looked up, “I want you to call me Adam tonight.”

“Yes si....Adam.”

“Good boy.” Adam's head dipped again, with his hands he spread Tommy wider. His tongue slipped inside and Tommy arched up.

“Fuck.... more...”

“Yes, my pet, let me hear you.” Adam's tongue thrust in again and again. The sensation was driving Tommy mad with need. It felt good, but he craved so much more than just the small tongue.

“So good Adam.” Tommy whimpered, his body becoming restless, seeking more. “Need more...”

Adam looked up with a smirk. He reached over grabbing the lube, coating his fingers. Without warning he slid his pointer inside all the way up to the ring that adorned it. Tommy's mouth opened, a soundless moan escaping it. Adam's laugh dark, husky, as he worked the tip of his finger against Tommy's spot. Again and again, he watched Tommy's head thrash back and forth. Hand gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles nearly white. Adam knew if he kept up, Tommy would orgasm from the prostate play alone.

“Don't fucking come.” The sharp command stilled Tommy's thrashing head.

“Yes sir.” Tommy bit down hard on his lip, whimpering with each persistent nudge.

Adam slipped his finger out and Tommy let out a small sigh of relief. He had little time to rest as two fingers quickly invaded his waiting hole. The two more forceful that one. Adam looked up watching Tommy as he fucked him with his fingers.

“So tight around my fingers kitty. Love your tight ass.” Adam thrust as deep as his fingers would allow before pulling out again. Each time he slammed them inside Tommy's moans got louder. His cock was leaking now, very in need of attention. Tommy had been a very good boy, not trying to touch it, or even asking too. Adam thought that deserved a small reward. His tongue started at the base and licked all the wait to the tip, tasting the pre come there. 

“Fuck...” The word drawn out slowly like the movement of Adam's tongue.

Adam sucked the tip inside for just a second before letting it slid from his bottom lip.

“Thank you Adam...” Tommy felt it needed to be said after the pleasure of Adam's mouth. Even if it had only been a second.

Adam pulled back, sitting on his knees. “Get on all fours.”

As Tommy complied, Adam opened the black wooden box beside him. Inside on red silk material lay a black glass dildo. The handle beautifully decorated with silver filigree and gems of various color. Some filigree was embedded under the surface of the shaft for added sensation. Adam took care to warm the dildo as he generously lubricated it. Tommy's body shivered in anticipation, he fought the urge to look back, although he knew what was coming. He was on edge all night, but if it were even possible, Adam brought him even closer with his mouth and fingers. If he wasn't careful this could be his undoing. He felt the glass tip at his entrance and his hands balled up the sheets. A slow, forceful push and it was fully inside. Tommy shuddered as he body adjusted to the larger invasion. It was nothing like Adam's cock, but still felt incredible to finally be filled.

“Thank you Adam. Needed it so bad.”

“I know my pet.” Adam knelt behind Tommy as he watched the glass move in and out. His cock stirred slightly at the thought of being inside that beautifully tight ass. “Look at me, I want to see your pretty face.”

Tommy looked back over his shoulder through unruly strands of blond. His eyes shimmered in the candle light, almost golden. The sight made Adam moan. “So fucking beautiful my pet. Especially when I keep you so close to orgasm like this. Your body glistens with sweat. Your pouted lips, parted with your constant moans. Your eyes aglow with lust and sheer need. Fucking gorgeous.” Adam continued working the black glass in and out. A slow torturous pace. “Only you can make my cock stir a third time in one night. That alone tells you the power that you can wield. I may be the dom, but as sub you have powers of your own. You've quickly learned how to use them to please me.”

“All I want is to please you Adam. It is what truly makes me happy.”

Adam smiled, and Tommy could feel the genuine love behind that smile. Adam cared for him deeply, in every way possible, and loved to show him. 

“Can you bring my cock to full attention for you? I know you crave it inside you.”

“Yes, let me, please.”

“I do not want your hands or your mouth. On your back, I want to watch you. Show me how badly you want this cock hard for you. Make it rise in pure need to fuck you.” Adam pulled away, leaving the dildo inside. He sat back on his knees as Tommy gingerly turned over, careful to keep the glass inside, he knew it would upset Adam if it slipped free. Tommy moved up to have a pillow under his head, finding comfort his eyes met Adam's. Tommy's hand tweaked a nipple, one, then the other. Each rough tug pulling as gasp from his throat. Tommy's hand slid down, carefully avoiding his twitching cock. He wanted so desperately to touch it, just stroke it a few times to soothe the terrible ache. 

Adam grinned, “You may touch your cock, but you know not to come.”

Tommy breathe a huge sigh, “Thank you Adam. Need to, badly.”

“I see.” Adam replied watching it twitch again.

The minute his hand touched his rock hard cock, Tommy let out a long moan. The smallest touch was the best feeling in the world right now. He slid his hand over the tip, collecting the fluid there before sliding back down his cock. His hips arched, body needing more, but he wouldn't give in.

“So good. Ached so badly to be touched.” Even as the words left his lips, his hand ventured south. As if knowing what was coming, his body moved involuntarily needing the solid glass to be moved in and out again.

“Use your words my pet, you do not use them enough. They, more than your body, will make this cock hard for you. Give me everything.”

Tommy's eyes found Adam's just as his hand thrust the dildo deep. Short, rapid thrusts giving him great pleasure. 

“I need your cock Adam. Want it to stretch me, fill me, fuck me. Please. I need it. Need it so hot, and firm in my ass. Nothing feels like your cock. This could never compare. It feels insignificant. Barely sating my need.” Tommy's voice, breathless, yet husky. The aching need serving it's purpose. Adam was getting harder with each sentence. Tommy watched as Adam's hand fell to his cock, a slow but purposeful stroke.

“Such a gorgeous cock. Love watching your fist move along it's length. Makes me wish my ass were in it's place. Please Adam.” He looked up through lidded eyes, “Fuck me.” Tommy yanked the dildo out, tossing it aside he spread his legs as wide as possible. “Look at it Adam, so open for you.” His fingers trailed the hole, “So ready... please sir.”

Adam shivered at the display. Words and actions bringing his cock to aching life. Grabbing the lube beside him, he poured a large amount into his hand. Slick hand, moved down his cock, the ring on his pointer adding sensation to his already too sensitive cock. Moving in, Adam threw Tommy's legs onto his shoulders,and plunged inside. A groan, near growl as Tommy gripped his cock. He knew how to use everything he had, and Adam nearly came in the vise like grip. A second to gain composure till Adam was finally able to move.

“Fuck it hard Adam. Need it, Crave it. Please.” Tommy whimpered, squirming under Adam, desperate for movement.

“If I do, you will not touch yourself, nor come unless I let you.”

“Yes sir.” Tommy bit his lip, waiting for Adam to thrust harder.

Adam braced his hands on either side of Tommy's head as his thrusts got harder. Surging deep with every one. It did not take long for Tommy to become an incoherent mess of words and moans. Thanking Adam, telling him how good it felt, panting for more. Adam's hand moved in between them, a firm grip on Tommy's cock.

“Fuck.” The word a half whine, half groan from Tommy's lips. Adam always stroked him just right, leaving it nearly impossible not to come under his ministrations. 

“Don't fucking do it.” Adam growled a warning, and Tommy did his best.

The well practiced movement of thrusts and strokes had Tommy losing his mind in pleasure and need. Adam's strokes bringing him to teeter on the edge. His entire body burned to come. He hoped the desperation in is eyes would get his message across. But it failed as Adam continued his onslaught. When Adam changed his angle slightly, Tommy thought he would explode. Over and over, merciless thrusts against his spot. This broke Tommy's silence.

“Need to come, please... please...” Tears slid from Tommy's eyes, the dangerous cocktail of needing to come, but wanting to obey making the words burn in his throat.

Strokes increased, Adam ground his cock against Tommy's spot, “Come.”

One word and Tommy screamed. Body arching in what seemed like an entire body orgasm. Come spilling from his cock in an constant flow. Every time it seemed it was done, Adam nudged the spot and more was milked from inside. The dizzying high had even more tears spilling from Tommy's eyes as he finally received what he had needed for hours. Adam barely contained himself watching such a beautiful display from his pretty boy. Tommy lay sated and panting, still moaning with each thrust that brought Adam to orgasm in a few seconds. With a deep groan Adam filled Tommy's ass, drawing a contented purr from Tommy.

Unable to stay hovered over Tommy, Adam slipped out, moving up to lay at his side. Tommy whimpered at the loss of Adam's cock. His hand moved down to feel how Adam had left him.

“So open.” His fingers circled the slowly closing hole, occasionally slipping inside. “Love the feel of how your cock leaves me sir.”

“You must keep using your words like this. It pleases me to hear of your pleasure.”

“I will.”

“Good. Now get a wash cloth to clean up.”

With a groan, Tommy moved to the edge of the bed. Standing on unsteady legs, he walked to the bathroom. He returned with a warm soapy rag and dry towel. He tended to Adam first, gently cleaning him up before tending to himself. He cleaned the toy last.

“Good boy. Now put the things in the closet and come back to bed.”

Tommy silently obeyed taking the wash cloth and towel to the bathroom. He put the lube and dildo in the closet and finally walked about the room extinguishing the candles. He slid into bed and Adam pulled the silky sheet over them both. Tommy snuggled close, his head lay on Adam's chest. He forwent asking to lay close, as he knew Adam always enjoyed that after a night together. 

“You did really well tonight. I was very proud to show you at that party.” Adam stroked Tommy's hair.

Tommy's heart welled with pride. It had been difficult for him to do. He wanted, above all, to please Adam. He was happy to hear that he had done so. Eyelids heavy, Tommy's eyes slipped shut as he listened attentively.

“I knew when I saw you that you had it in you. You just had to let yourself go. Inside you craved it, you had to break through the block in your mind. Now you excel at it.”

“Thank you sir.” Tommy's voice near dreamy sleep. “I only wish to please you.”

“You do, my pet, you do.” Adam's eyes slipped shut, as his contented pet lay in his arms.


End file.
